Baby Mozart: Music Festival
Baby Mozart: Music Festival February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart 1998 February 1, 1998 # Baby Mozart 1999 August 10, 1999 # Baby Mozart 2000 June 8, 2000 # Baby Mozart 2001 September 4, 2001 # Baby Mozart 2002 February 25, 2002 # Baby Mozart 2003 August 5, 2003 # Baby Mozart 2005 October 26, 2005 # Baby Mozart 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 July 4, 2008 # Baby Mozart Discovery Kit 2010 June 15, 2010 # Baby Mozart 2012 February 19, 2012 Musical Selections * Fanfare based on a theme from "The Magic Flute" * Piano Sonata in C, K.545, 1st movement * Piano Sonata in C, K.330, 1st movement * Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, maman," Nos. 1, 8 and 11 K.265/300e * Piano Sonata in D, K.576, 3rd movement * Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K. 299, 1st movement * Divertimento in D, K334, 1st movement * Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K. 299, 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in A, K.331, 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in C, K.545, 2nd movement * Piano Sonata in A, K.310, 1st movement * Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K.448, 1st movement * Piano Sonata in C, K.330, 3rd movement * Divertmento in D, No. 17 K.334, 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in B flat, K.570 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in F, K.533, 3rd movement * "The Magic Flute" K. 620, Papageno Arias Nos. 2 and 20 * Symphony No. 41 "Jupiter" K.551 4th movement Baby Mozart Toy Chest * Drumming Bear by Metro * Floating Candles (Manufacter Unknown) * Kinetic Frog by Natural Wonders * Mini Orbiter by Rabbit Tanaka * Tri-illusion Kinetic by Carlisle * Cosmos by Glow Mobile * Bard Puppet by Legends & Lore * Country Train 1 by Chicco * Touch and play Teddy Bear by Child Guidence * Rainbow Wind Spinner (Manufacturer Unknown) * Animal Carousel by Shelcore * Activity Globe by Infantino * Baby Elephant by Charm * Metronome by Wittner * Playful Circus Seals by DYTOY * Animal Marching Band by Tomy * Buggety Bugget by The Right Start * Triple Ooze by The Lyon Company * UFO Flash Lamp by Der Grune Punkt * Castle Pounder by Chicco * Rocket Tornado by The Lyon Company * Alien Orbiter by Uncle Milton * Double Slide by The Lyon Company * The Wave Machine by Haggerty Enterprises * St. Bernard Puppet by Dakin * Rikki Rooster by Iwaya Corporation * Carousel Papillons by Chicco * Sight n'Sound Helicopter by Early Learning Center * Infant Sensory Cube by Battat * The Happy Starfish by The First Years * Lamaze Stacking Rings by Learning Curve * Geometric Puzzle Board by Guide Craft * Peeke Pig by Metacom * Baby Brontosaurus by Boley * North Pole Express by Kurt S. Adler * Coca-Cola Bubble Bear by Kurt S. Adler * Unicorn Clock by Hannas K. Corp. * Octopus by Jolly Toys * Raggedy Ann by Applause * Divin Dolphin Puppet by Legends & Lore * Giraffe Puppet by Dakin * Rooster Puppet by Dakin * Frog Puppet by Dakin * Cow Puppet By Dakin Characters * Mozart The Koala (Added In 2008) * Bard The Dragon * Divin’ The Dolphin * Gregory The Foal (Added In 2008) * Lizzy The Tiger (Added In 2008) * Isaac The Lion (Added In 2008) * Pavlov The Dog (Added In 2008) * Sugar The Cat (Added In 2008) * MacDonald The Calf (Added In 2008) * Quacker The Duck (Added In 2008) * Julie The Sheep (In A Bonus Puppet Show From 10 Year) *Classical Music Composed By Wolfgang Mozart * That Song Plays Which Piano Sonata In A K.331, 3rd Movement In 2003-2004 Menu. Category:10th Anniversary